Perpetual Gloom 011a
10:58:08 PM Kate: Cira flies along with him! And lands on his shoulder and tries to talk some sense into him! 10:58:26 PM Kate: Cira: Mrorowl, mew mrorowl, mrr mrrow? Mrlrowl! 10:58:44 PM Jamaros: ...I can't kill him. 10:58:51 PM Jamaros: There's gotta be a way to kill him. 10:58:55 PM Kate: Cira: Meowr? Mrrw? 10:59:10 PM Kate: Cira paws the side of Jamaros's face. "Mewww." 10:59:42 PM Jamaros: ...I had it all planned out...and now Amara, and the kid...I need to cook. 10:59:48 PM Jamaros: Jamaros goes into the room. 10:59:52 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 11:00:06 PM Kate: It's a big room, with a large conference-style table on one side and a bedroom setup on the other. 11:00:17 PM Jamaros: Perfect. 11:00:33 PM Jamaros: Jamaros dumps out his poison kit and the supplies he swiped from Chara. 11:00:45 PM | Removed 11:00:57 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. 11:00:50 PM Kate: Cira hops onto the table to watch, licking her paws neatly. 11:00:51 PM Jamaros: Can you keep a secret? 11:00:57 PM Kate: Cira nods. "Mew." 11:01:07 PM Jamaros: ...I'll assume that's a yes. 11:01:27 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:01:40 PM Jamaros: I wasn't supposed to be here. 11:01:49 PM Jamaros: Heh, I was never supposed to be here. 11:01:54 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 11:02:24 PM Jamaros: I was never supposed to leave home, but I did. 11:02:37 PM Kate: Cira: Mrwowl? 11:02:38 PM Jamaros: And since then, I've plotted and planned schemed. 11:02:45 PM Jamaros: And do you know what it's gotten me? 11:03:01 PM Kate: Cira watches him set up his poisons work, curiously. 11:03:15 PM Kate: Cira: Mrowwl, mrr, mew mrorwl, murrr? 11:03:16 PM Jamaros: NOTHING! 11:03:21 PM Jamaros: Not one damn thing! 11:03:39 PM Kate: Cira flops over onto her back and points her tummy at Jamaros pointedly. 11:03:50 PM Jamaros: ...seriously? 11:03:58 PM Kate: Cira: Mew! 11:04:07 PM Jamaros: Jamaros sighs and scratches Cira's belly. 11:04:18 PM Kate: She stretches out luxuriously, purring. 11:04:30 PM *** Kate added Amara *** 11:04:41 PM Kate: ((Feel free to knock on the door.)) 11:05:11 PM Amara: Amara knocks softly on the door. "Jamaros? Jamaros it's me." 11:05:16 PM Amara: "Can we talk?" 11:05:23 PM | Edited 11:05:29 PM Jamaros: It's ok, come on in. 11:05:47 PM Amara: Amara opens the door, walks in, it pushes the door shut with her foot. 11:06:00 PM Kate: Amara finds Jamaros scritching Cira's tummy. Cira's purring. 11:06:14 PM Jamaros: This cat is insane, you know that? 11:06:25 PM Amara: …yeah…. 11:06:32 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:06:34 PM Amara: Amara sets the bowl of stew down on a table. 11:06:45 PM Kate: She nips at Jamaros's hand, but deliberately misses. 11:06:48 PM Amara: Are you….are you mad at me? 11:06:56 PM Jamaros: What? No. 11:07:00 PM Jamaros: I'm not mad at anyone. 11:07:09 PM Amara: Well, obviously something is wrong 11:07:14 PM Jamaros: I'm just...things haven't worked out like I expected. 11:07:28 PM Jamaros: I...I wasn't just going to distract the dragon. 11:07:58 PM Amara: Amara sits quietly, listening. 11:08:00 PM Jamaros: And now...I have no endgame. 11:08:23 PM Jamaros: So, when we go in...I don't even know if I have any leverage and... 11:08:31 PM Jamaros: ...let me know if I start to make sense. 11:08:47 PM Amara: When you start, I'll tell you, but you're not quite there yet. 11:08:55 PM Jamaros: Ok. 11:09:05 PM Jamaros: I...I was trying to get on the Lich's good side. 11:09:24 PM Amara: ….okaaaay…. I got that. Get on his good side by returning the box, right? 11:09:36 PM Jamaros: There was a secondary objective... 11:09:40 PM Amara: There was? 11:10:01 PM Jamaros: He wanted the dragon...removed. 11:10:24 PM Amara: And you don't know if you can actually do that anymore, right? Because…he just…doesn't die? 11:10:39 PM Jamaros: Yeah, and there's more to it than that. 11:11:01 PM Jamaros: My safety in the negotiations was that I could make him see me as more profitable than his hatred for the kid. 11:11:21 PM Jamaros: So, if he can't die, but he's afraid of the kid...we're not going to get out of here alive. 11:11:36 PM Jamaros: Even if you guys get the box...I don't think I'm going to make it back. 11:11:43 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 11:11:48 PM Amara: Amara smacks him on the arm. 11:11:55 PM Amara: Don't you dare talk like that. 11:11:56 PM Jamaros: ...ow. 11:12:03 PM Jamaros: That hurt. 11:12:37 PM Amara: Amara looks concerned, and quickly kisses his arm where she hit him. "Better?" 11:12:46 PM Jamaros: ...a little. 11:13:06 PM Jamaros: ...Look...maybe you should go with Khiro tomorrow, be part of the extraction team. 11:13:44 PM Kate: Cira goes back to purring. 11:14:20 PM Amara: I'm not leaving you. Not now. If Father *is* afraid of Tikkara and that's why she was banished, wouldn't he be…..welcome to the idea of us taking her away from here? Without a possibility of returning? Give them more distance? 11:14:37 PM Jamaros: ...it's possible. 11:14:59 PM Amara: It would be a fairly large gamble we'd take. We don't know why she was banished in the first place. 11:15:26 PM Jamaros: Another good point, but what do we do with her then? 11:15:40 PM Jamaros: ...Amara...we can't keep a baby dragon. 11:17:00 PM Amara: You don't have to. But I….I have to do this. I have to help her. Surviving without a mother or a father…no one to help, no one to teach you, no one to make sure you get fed. I'm not letting her go through that. 11:17:23 PM Amara: Amara 's eyes start forming a few tears. 11:17:34 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hugs Amara tightly. 11:17:46 PM Jamaros: Amara, I get it. Believe me, I get it. 11:18:00 PM Amara: Amara hugs back. "We can't just leave her." 11:18:14 PM Kate: Cira rumbles a bit. 11:18:18 PM Jamaros: Amara...you're on the run from your father. 11:18:39 PM Kate: The baby dragon-kobold stirs a bit, and curls up against *both* of you. 'cause you're huggin'. 11:19:09 PM Jamaros: Do you know how much harder it will be evading him with a baby? 11:20:56 PM Amara: Jamaros…I'm not running. I'm hiding. That's what I was doing for the past few months before getting this job. 11:21:38 PM Jamaros: So, what? You hold up in the middle of nowhere with a baby dragon from another dimension? 11:21:50 PM | Edited 11:21:56 PM Jamaros: You don't think that'll attract attention? 11:22:48 PM | Edited 11:23:17 PM Amara: I'm not going to sit back and watch another child turn into me - all alone, hiding from a father, a mother that's dead, and no one to go to for help. 11:23:16 PM Jamaros: I'm not saying that's the only option. We're not leaving it here, I guarantee you that. 11:23:30 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:23:32 PM Jamaros: But you need to be realistic. We're adventurers. 11:23:49 PM Jamaros: We can't just settle down and hope trouble doesn't find us, cause it will. 11:24:09 PM Amara: Let's just, figure it out when we get back? 11:24:26 PM Jamaros: ...that's fair. In the meantime, I should still make the extract. 11:24:40 PM Jamaros: I would rather not face the immortal dragon with nothing. 11:24:59 PM Amara: I can help. 11:25:20 PM Jamaros: Excellent, the lab is all set up, Chara had more than enough ingredients. 11:25:24 PM Jamaros: Let's give it a go. 11:25:36 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, so, Amara rolls first I think, right?)) 11:26:37 PM Amara: (( or maybe I won't be helping with a roll like that! )) 11:26:47 PM Jamaros: ((Yeah, I don't think that did it)) 11:26:57 PM Jamaros: ((And it's a hard potion to make of course)) 11:27:03 PM Jamaros: ((Well, here goes nothing)) 11:27:16 PM Kate: You need a 15 or better to aid another. 11:27:41 PM Jamaros: That batch failed. 11:27:54 PM Amara: Try again? 11:28:07 PM Jamaros: ((I should be able to try again 4 more times)) 11:28:14 PM Jamaros: ((Can Amara try helping again?)) 11:28:22 PM Kate: Yep! 11:28:36 PM Jamaros: ...Maybe we should get Khiro or Aly too? 11:29:00 PM Amara: …Are they good at this type of stuff? 11:29:20 PM Jamaros: Help is help, and Aly is a drow. 11:29:30 PM Jamaros: So, her culture should be all about this stuff. 11:29:43 PM Amara: Guess it couldn't hurt. I'll go grab them. 11:29:56 PM Jamaros: Thanks. 11:30:02 PM Amara: Amara leaves the room! 11:34:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whistles 11:30:12 PM Jamaros: Is Cira still in the room? 11:30:58 PM Kate: Yep! 11:31:07 PM Jamaros: ...can you still keep a secret? 11:31:11 PM Kate: Cira nods. "Mew." 11:31:33 PM Jamaros: ...I'm wondering how valuable a new baby dragon would be...especially to...NAH! 11:31:39 PM Jamaros: Even I'm not that cold. 11:31:56 PM Jamaros: Sure, the lich could really help me but...No. 11:32:03 PM Jamaros: ...Just...No...Right? 11:32:21 PM Kate: Cira: ...*mrowl.* 11:32:32 PM Kate: She shows her claws and makes a scratching motion at Jamaros. But doesn't actually do it. 11:32:41 PM Jamaros: ...I thought you'd feel that way. 11:32:57 PM Kate: Cira nodnodnods. "Mew." 11:33:15 PM Jamaros: Jamaros reaches into his pocket and finds...the amulet... 11:33:21 PM Jamaros: ...I forgot I had this... 11:33:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros puts it back. 11:33:33 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 11:33:45 PM Jamaros: Hm. 11:33:59 PM Jamaros: ...so, what do you think about our good lichee friend? 11:34:19 PM Kate: Cira shrugs. 11:34:39 PM *** Kate added Khiro *** 11:34:49 PM Kate: (We'll just keep it in here to preserve some continuity.) 11:34:54 PM Jamaros: Gang's all here. 11:35:15 PM Kate: Cira is sprawled out on the table along with some poison-making apparatuses. Apparati? ... some poison-making stuff. 11:35:23 PM Kate: Alydia: Except Tae Li. 11:35:27 PM Kate: Alydia *eyes* Khiro. 11:35:43 PM Jamaros: Not sure I want Tae Li near my deadly poisons anyhow. 11:35:56 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "What do you need?" 11:36:16 PM Kate: Alydia peers at the stuff. 11:36:23 PM Jamaros: Right, see this powder...well first you *gives instructions* 11:36:47 PM Jamaros: ((Welcome back to Breaking Bad: Meneluinin Edition)) 11:37:35 PM Khiro: ((heh!)) 11:37:37 PM Jamaros: ((Amara successfully helped)) 11:37:57 PM Jamaros: ((Khiro next)) 11:38:15 PM Jamaros: ((I think you use your Int mod right?)) 11:38:30 PM Jamaros: ((Aly does dishonor to her people)) 11:39:13 PM Kate: Alydia peers at the stuff. "... I think you should probably use less water?" 11:39:23 PM Khiro: ((EIGHT)) 11:39:28 PM Khiro: ((Khiro dies.)) 11:39:34 PM Kate: She doesn't sound sure. But is enough to give you a +2 anyway. Because I went back to using my *other* dice roller. 11:39:38 PM Jamaros: KHIRO DON'T! 11:39:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs something away from Khiro. 11:40:09 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, so I have an additional +4 in total)) 11:40:29 PM Jamaros: ((And it's good enough, 27)) 11:40:38 PM Jamaros: ...I think we've go it... 11:40:58 PM Jamaros: This should be good for about 5 doses, which should be enough for a trial. 11:41:16 PM Jamaros: Thanks for the help guys. 11:41:49 PM Jamaros: ...Well...uh...I guess we should call it a night? 11:41:51 PM Khiro: You okay? You left the dining room in a hurry. 11:42:01 PM Jamaros: Oh that? Yeah, fine. 11:42:12 PM Kate: The kobold snuggles up to Amara in her sleep! 11:42:13 PM Jamaros: Just, uh...needed to think some things through. 11:42:24 PM Kate: Alydia: You're not the only one. 11:42:27 PM Kate: She *eyes* Khiro! 11:42:42 PM Jamaros: Hey, uh, Aly, can I talk to you for a sec? 11:42:47 PM Khiro: Yes, I see you looking at me. 11:42:56 PM Kate: Alydia: ... sure, I guess. 11:43:04 PM Kate: She sighs. 11:43:12 PM Amara: Andd that's our cue to leave. 11:43:16 PM Kate: Cira licks Jamaros's hand. 11:43:18 PM Amara: Amara pulls Khiro out of the room with her. 11:43:27 PM Jamaros: ...I need to ask a favor. 11:43:37 PM Khiro: Khiro gets yanked out! 11:44:39 PM Jamaros: While you were out, the three of us concocted a plan for tomorrow. 11:44:57 PM Jamaros: I'm going to lead a diversion team to keep Father distracted while Khiro sneaks around for the box. 11:45:08 PM Kate: Alydia nods. "All right." 11:45:33 PM Jamaros: I need you to make sure that Amara doesn't end up alone with me and Father. 11:45:45 PM Jamaros: Cause, no matter how that turns out...it will be bad. 11:45:54 PM Kate: Alydia: ... why? 11:46:09 PM Jamaros: ...cause I'm going to try and kill Father for the lich. 11:46:38 PM Jamaros: I need to make a bargain with him and I feel like doing a little something extra will put me in a better position to do so. 11:47:06 PM Kate: Alydia: But it's an adult dragon. 11:47:13 PM Jamaros: I know. 11:47:28 PM Jamaros: And he's basically immortal here. 11:47:58 PM Jamaros: And even if I kill him I can't guarantee I'll get back out. 11:48:13 PM Jamaros: ...you know, the more I say it out loud, the dumber a plan it sounds. 11:48:37 PM Jamaros: ...point is...if things go bad, I don't want Amara to get hurt. 11:49:21 PM Kate: Alydia: ... then don't do it. It doesn't sound like a good idea. 11:50:18 PM Jamaros: ...well, good talk. I guess we should all go to bed. 11:50:22 PM Jamaros: Jamaros leaves the room. 11:50:30 PM Kate: Alydia waggles her eyebrows before he does. Jamaros Category:Perpetual Gloom Category:Logs